


One Problem at a Time

by Heim (Heimerdall), Yain



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Sexy, Smut, Unrelated Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heimerdall/pseuds/Heim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yain/pseuds/Yain
Summary: Every tutoring session of every week is the same for Anna: no matter how hard she tries and no matter what she does, she just cannot focus. Today is no different...or is it?
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	One Problem at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Heim and I worked very hard on this FF! Without Heim's precious beta-skills, I don't think I would have been as motivated to write this. Thank you Heim!! :D
> 
> On that note, I hope you will enjoy this OS as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Anna stared at her notebook, and her notebook stared mockingly back at her.

Lead against paper created a rather "raspy" noise if Anna had to decide on an adjective to define the noise. She noticed that the noise became lighter or stronger depending on how she held her pen and how she applied pressure against the paper. If she applied too much pressure, the paper would eventually rip apart, the lead far too strong of an opponent against a flimsy sheet. 

Anna wondered who had decided to make pencils out of graphite, how they even thought of making graphite in the first place. One thing was certain, however; Anna was not about to change the world while sitting behind her desk trying to focus on the nib of her pencil. 

It did serve to alleviate her mind from the holy-godly-saintly-angelic-however-you-want-to-call-it presence at her side. 

_‘Fuck, fuck, fuck,’_ Anna thought, straining her pencil in an attempt to do at least what she was fucking meant to in the first place.

The task proved to be quite the challenge: the woman at her side wasn’t quite as close to the desk as Anna herself was, which meant that she had all the place she needed to occasionally cross and uncross her _‘fucking delicious, that’s what they are,’_ legs, obliviously capturing the attention of the barely of age woman attempting to focus on the assignment. 

_‘Who the fuck recommended me to get a tutor in the first place? Oh, right, Anna, Kristoff did. Remind me to kill him later,’_ Anna continued her inner monologue, berating herself for being unable to maintain a crystal clear mind. What the fuck was wrong with this woman anyway?! She fucking kept squirming in her seat, or at least it looked like she was. Did she fucking have to show off her magnificent calves in the first place? It wasn’t even that hot yet! 

_‘Fuck, fuck, fuck,’_ Anna kept thinking until her lead finally broke because of the pressure she put on it. “FUCK!” She threw her pencil across the room dramatically. 

The gesture broke the other woman from her book-induced daze, and she jumped at the sudden outburst.

“Holy shit, was that necessary?” The tutor asked begrudgingly. Bringing her fingers between her eyebrows and rubbing there, she seemingly attempted to calm herself.

“How many times has this been, Anna, for goodness’ sake. You’ve broken, what, twenty pencils, this can’t keep happening! Just ask me if you don’t understand the problem, I’m here for that!” The woman scolded, her voice dripping with clear annoyance. 

_‘It’s not the fucking problem,’_ Anna thought.

“Then what is? Because this seriously has to stop...for the love of god...” The platinum-haired woman grumbled the last part under her breath, closing her book after bookmarking her page. 

_‘And now you fucking speak your thoughts aloud like the fucker that you are, Anna.’_

“I-I...uhh...the...noise the pencil makes just...irritates me,” Anna answered, shrinking into herself, biting her lips and looking away. 

In response, the other woman sighed, before fishing another pencil out from the desk’s drawer. 

“Whatever, Anna, I don’t want you breaking actual pens, so you’ll have to keep using pencils,” the goddess answered while putting the pencil on the notebook in front of Anna. She rose and grabbed the bullied pencil so that she could sharpen it again and place it back in the drawer. She retrieved her book and opened it to continue reading.

Anna curled in her chair in annoyance. Her tutor was ever so witty; no matter what the redhead tried to come up with, she never won arguments. Not that she ever would with her temper. It wasn’t her damn fault if those legs were so fucking provocative, was it? They were just begging Anna’s eyes to roam all over them. Also, why the fuck did her tutor have to wear a pencil skirt of all things? 

_‘This is bullshit,’_ Anna thought.

“Just focus already. The problem’s not going to solve itself, Anna,” the tutor answered without moving her eyes from her book.

“Elsa, this is just bullshit. Why do I have to do this in the first place?” Anna asked after coming up with yet another excuse as to why she’d muttered her thought aloud. Her fucking mouth just wouldn’t stop betraying her, would it?

Elsa sighed again, “maybe because you’re in your first year and that you need to pass your majors?” She paused. “Look, it doesn’t matter to me if you don’t want to solve this. I’m still getting paid to be here anyway.”

“Harsh as fuck, don’t you enjoy being here at all?”

“Anna, you’re being a brat. Do you think I appreciate hearing my students complain all the time? Not only that, but you’re disturbing my reading when you do so.” Elsa motioned to her book to emphasize her point. 

“But it’s not like I have no reason to be distracted either,” Anna grumbled under her breath. 

“Come again?”

“Nevermind.”

“No, say that again, I’m wondering what you mean,” Elsa slapped her book shut again, directing her complete attention to Anna. Her body language screamed irritation. Anna gulped. Now she’d done it. She looked down at her lap and fidgeted with her fingers.

“Your...appearance is too fucking distracting,” Anna admitted just above a whisper. She cast a look in Elsa’s direction, whose face was stretched in a look of surprise. 

“Sorry, my appearance? I’m confused,” Elsa suddenly leaned closer to Anna. 

“Woah holy shit, don’t do that!” Anna backed away slightly, edging to the corner of her chair, almost losing balance. After narrowly avoiding falling, she directed her gaze back to the platinum blonde woman. 

“Yeah, your appearance is so damn distracting. You keep fucking crossing and uncrossing your legs, and they’re like, right in my peripheral vision, craving attention from my eyes and brain and- fuck I should stop speaking, what the fuck.” 

The wave of admission seemed to take Elsa by surprise, whose mouth kept opening and closing; Anna suspected she’d become a fish. However, what Anna had not expected was for Elsa to slide her chair closer and put her hand on Anna’s lap and gently stroking there. 

“I see. I’m sorry I didn’t understand that sooner. I’ll dress...more conservatively starting next session. Does that sound okay?” 

_‘Holy fucking mother of heavens, is she doing this on purpose?’_

Anna’s brain stopped functioning when Elsa’s hand edged toward the inside of her thighs. 

“H-Holy shit, Elsa!” Anna yelled, “what the fuck?”

Elsa looked back at Anna sporting a confused face. Anna did not want to believe this woman was so oblivious that she didn’t notice her hand was basically between her legs. So fucking close to her womanhood. _‘Okay, clothed, but still!’_

The blonde inched closer and put her other hand on Anna’s forehead, checking her temperature. 

“Anna, are you sure that you’re alright, you’re awfully red. If this problem’s giving you a headache maybe you should-”

“Your hand’s between my legs!!” Anna interrupted her. 

Elsa looked down and removed her hand faster than lightning while inching back in her seat. 

“I’m sorry! I-I...I didn’t realise!” She held her hands close to her chest, something that obviously strained Anna’s eyes. 

The redhead stood abruptly.

“I’ll be right back,” she said before heading to the bathroom to splash cold water on her face to try to calm her hormones. She was a mess, everywhere and it was a wonder that Elsa had not felt anything while her hand had been down there. _‘I’m so fucked.’_

If only things had stopped there, Anna would have known that her guardian angel was watching out for her. Unfortunately, that damned angel had other plans.

When Anna came back into the room, she noticed Elsa stop fidgeting. Elsa had seemingly steeled herself and now appeared resolute.

 _‘I don’t like that look,’_ Anna decided. 

“How long have you been feeling like this in my presence, Anna?”

_‘Fucking called it.’_

“Uhhhhh… a while?” Anna answered awkwardly. 

Elsa chewed her lower lip before standing up and walking to Anna. 

“We need you to get rid of this distraction so that you can work properly.” Elsa began to unbutton her shirt, shyly looking away.

“Woah!! Elsa, holy shit!! What the fuck!!” Anna answered while pressing her hands to Elsa’s breasts to prevent the white blouse from falling over, eliciting a quiet breath intake from Elsa, whose eyes suddenly darkened. _‘Holy shit, holy shit, wrong turn of action Anna!’_ She released the blouse that immediately fell, revealing a laced black bra. _‘‘Keep making things worse, you’re doing great!’_ ‘ Anna’s eyes bulged and she turned around. 

“We don’t have to do-” She was abruptly stopped when she felt Elsa press herself against her back. _‘What the bloody fuck, holy shit???’_

“Anna…” Elsa breathed into the redhead’s ear, “we need to get on with this, it’ll keep getting worse if we don’t.”

Arms circled Anna’s waist, snaking their way under the younger girl’s shirt, gently caressing her abs. The platinum-blonde woman sighed against the back of the redhead’s neck.

“Your body is so toned…” 

Anna leaned back into Elsa, losing herself in the delicacy of the touches, her breathing becoming ragged. Each parcel of her skin was being slowly teased by Elsa, who was feeling her up so slowly, inching closer and closer to her chest. How had things escalated so quickly in the first place? Anna had been attracted to Elsa for a while now, but she would have never expected the other woman to be so willing to act out on her feelings. Had Elsa actually been as oblivious as she initially thought? Had it all been an act? 

Anna’s thoughts faded as the greedy hands cupped her breasts and started massaging them over her bra. Soon enough, Elsa slid her cool hands under the offending piece of clothing and rubbed her directly skin to skin. She pressed, grabbed, squeezed, and pinched her nipples between her thumb and index. The touches weren’t inexperienced as Anna would have guessed Elsa to be; she knew exactly what to do to edge a woman off. It somewhat frustrated Anna. The feeling was short-lived, however: Elsa pressed her face to Anna’s nape and started licking and biting. Anna moaned in answer.

Without a word, Elsa walked backwards—dragging Anna along—until she bumped against the edge of the bed and sat there. She pulled Anna into her lap, grabbed the edges of her shirt, pulled it up to help Anna remove it, and unclasped her bra. Elsa peppered Anna’s back with kisses and love marks, trailing her tongue over her spine up to her shoulder. She resumed her attack on the redhead’s breast with one hand as the other inched lower and lower. Anna started shivering with anticipation. Her gaze travelled downwards to follow Elsa’s hand as it disappeared below her waistband. Elsa’s fingers drew circles all over her pelvis, just above where she desperately needed them. 

However, at that moment, Anna decided that Elsa wasn’t one to wait too long as her hand quickly dropped to her vulva. Testing the waters, Elsa rubbed Anna’s labia up and down, teasing the outside of her opening carefully. She continued this for a while until Anna was reduced to a shivering mess. Anna arched her back and rested the back of her head against Elsa’s shoulder. The blonde took it as a sign that the redhead couldn’t wait any longer and promptly entered the woman, starting with only a finger. The redhead wasn’t tight; this was far from her first time. After a few back and forth motions, Elsa added another finger to the mix. However, as much as Elsa enjoyed rendering the woman into a mess, the woman’s pants were a barrier that would have to go sooner rather than later. But for now, she couldn’t deny the woman her imminent orgasm. She decided to cut to the chase and focus her attention on the nub, with her thumb at first and then with her middle and ring fingers.

“E-Elsa! I’m....oh s-shit!” 

Anna didn’t even have time to finish her sentence before she was overtaken by her climax. She arched her back even more, and Elsa held her tightly, keeping her ministrations steady to help Anna ride through her peak. Anna stilled completely after a few minutes, attempting to even out her breath. 

By now, Anna was sure to have a dozen love marks on her shoulders. She relaxed a bit more, enjoying Elsa’s embrace as she peppered Anna’s nape with butterfly kisses. The redhead decided that the sensations that resulted from the action weren’t unwelcome at all. Still in Elsa’s lap, she turned around and locked eyes with her.

“Can I kiss you?” Anna asked, emboldened by what she saw.

“You don’t have to ask,” Elsa answered.

Anna dropped to capture Elsa’s lips with her own, tasting the feeling of the other woman’s lips on her own, then nibbled and deepened the kiss. There was no such thing as a battle for dominance; both women teased each other equally, pushing and pressing, twisting and turning their tongues, recovering their breath and immediately going at it again. Elsa still wore her opened blouse, so Anna pulled it off to increase their proximity. However, it was Elsa who unclasped her own bra to feel Anna’s naked chest against her own. 

“You’re so warm,” Elsa whispered against Anna’s mouth, before claiming it again. Both women would certainly have swollen lips afterward, but neither could find it in themselves to bother. Anna would need to hide the love marks when she headed to University. 

Anna slid her hands in Elsa’s hair locks, and after a few more languid kisses, allowed Elsa to drop her head to her neck and nibble on her collarbone. Anna couldn’t help the quiet moans that came out; she enjoyed the slight pain that came along with the love bites. Elsa lowered her head to Anna’s breasts and took a nipple in her mouth, suckling on the pert nub without restraint. Anna’s strength left her body, and she collapsed forward over Elsa’s shoulder, moaning into her ear and hugging the woman’s head even closer to her chest. The blonde continued to suck the nipple then shifted to the other one and applied the same treatment. 

Anna was already getting close to another orgasm just with breast play; Elsa was just that talented with her mouth. 

Elsa eventually inched back, and after placing a kiss on Anna’s mouth, demanded that she removed her pants. Anna was quick to obey, discarding her jeans on the side of the bed before climbing back into Elsa’s laps. The blonde pushed Anna softly until she was lying down, and hovered over her. She straddled Anna’s pelvis, and her skirt inched upward, revealing the laced panties of the blonde woman, darkened by her black stockings. Elsa grabbed the zipper on the side of her skirt but before she could do anything with it, Anna rose to grab her hand.

“No, keep it, you’re...insanely sexy like this…” Anna blushed.

Elsa smirked and pushed Anna back against the mattress and resumed her previous ministrations. Anna held Elsa close, moaning in response to the touches. Soon, her last remaining underwear was removed, and Elsa lifted herself from Anna to kneel on the floor and place Anna’s legs on her shoulders.

“Elsa what are y-”

“Just enjoy the ride.” 

And with that simple answer, Elsa started her path with agonisingly tantalizing licks on Anna’s legs, alternating between both of them as she got closer and closer to the redhead’s aching center. Anna was sure that she was even more turned on than before, and that it would be a matter of minutes before she came again. She also noticed that Elsa must’ve known this fact because she never got close enough to the sole place where Anna needed that pink tongue to go. Anna couldn’t control the movement of her hips that were silently begging for Elsa to take care of her. After a few more minutes of teasing, Anna started whimpering with want. 

It was all Elsa needed to lower her head to Anna’s dripping opening and lick the sweet nectar flowing from it. She pressed one palm to Anna’s pelvis to keep her grounded and inched her thumb downward to tease the redhead’s clit while probing her entrance with her tongue. Elsa made sure not to miss any drop before she entered the woman with her dexterous tongue.

Anna had never received oral. She discovered that it made her squeal and scream with pleasure, even though she was usually quieter on the spectrum of noise made during love-making. But Elsa knew the ways around her body, and that was a first in Anna’s sex life. She realised that, until now, nobody had ever known how to push her buttons properly. She held the bed sheets and tried to shift her body position to look at Elsa, who felt the movement and burned her gaze into Anna’s pleading eyes. Elsa plunged two fingers into Anna and sucked on her clitoris, grazing her teeth against the engorged nub. 

“H-Hold me, Elsa! Hold me!” Anna screamed. 

Elsa climbed back on the bed and fingered Anna, kissing her neck. Anna dug her nails in Elsa’s back as she groaned and moaned, nearing her climax. Elsa quickened her pace and flicked the nub a few times before Anna tensed underneath her. Her legs twitched and closed around Elsa’s hand, imprisoning it there. 

“I’m, I’m…” Anna attempted, as she squirted over Elsa’s hand, her back arching, an even louder moan filling the room. Elsa maintained the pace of her back and forth motions until Anna stopped thrashing under her. Elsa waited for Anna to recover before she removed her fingers and sat back on Anna’s pelvis, licking her fingers clean. Anna brought an arm to cover her face, recovering her breath.

“T-that was...a first I think,” Anna admitted. 

Elsa got off Anna to lean next to her, and observe the woman’s face closer. After a few seconds, she traced a hand against one of Anna’s cheeks and kissed her on the other.

“That was a sight,” Elsa answered, “did I manage to alleviate some of your needs?”

With an unexpectedly renewed vigor, Anna climbed on top of Elsa.

“I don’t know, I guess we need to make sure.”

Elsa chuckled as Anna captured her lips with her own.

“That we do…”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, an open ending, as you must have noticed I like writing. I hope you enjoyed this piece of writing!
> 
> Stay safe and take care of yourself!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
